


The Arena Caretakers

by Mozambique_and_a_dream



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, F/F, apex oc, just a couple of lesbians hanging out, oc lesbians, worlds edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique_and_a_dream/pseuds/Mozambique_and_a_dream
Summary: A short tale of what goes on in between the games. Someone has to keep the grass cut.
Relationships: OC X OC
Kudos: 2





	The Arena Caretakers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back as a commission for a friend!
> 
> For more of my content check me out on Tumblr  
> https://mozambique-and-a-dream.tumblr.com/

The job was simple enough, ride around on the lawnmower all-day, make sure the fields were in decent condition. Only, there was something different about these lawns, sometimes she would forget, but would grimly be reminded when she mowed over a patch of grass covered in blood.

Many people didn't realize there had to be people in charge of keeping the arena for the Apex Games in good condition. People to repair damage from grenades, clean bodies and blood, collect loot from previous matches and replace it with new ones, or, if you were Eila, mow the lawns.

She currently was riding around Refinery, listening to music she had playing under the giant ear muffs they made her wear to protect her ears from the roaring sounds of the lawnmower. Eila didn't mind the job, having been in and out of many her whole life, she found comfort in knowing the Apex Games weren't going anywhere soon and thus, neither was her job. It wasn't the most glorious of jobs, but it paid the bills and lord knows she had plenty of those. Hormones weren't cheap after all.

Humming as she drove, Eila made her way along the hills leading towards the new Survey Camp, feeling glad she didn't get the Capitol shift. The giant lava pit in the middle made it a lot harder to navigate these days. She was just about to head back down a hill when suddenly there was the loud sound of something getting caught in the blades. Metal crashing against metal screeched through the air and rocked the lawnmower. Eila cringed at the sound and quickly shut the engine down in an attempt to not damage the machine any further. She took off her earmuffs and ran a hand through her short black hair, she hated when this happened.

She hopped off of the mower and crouched down to look under the blades to see what had gotten stuck and if she could free it.

"Those damn legends," Eila mumbled upon seeing a discarded Mozambique now wedged between the blades. She attempted to pull it out, careful not to fire it, but had no success, it had dented its way into the blades and some of the metal was loose. Sighing, Eila stood up and put her hands on her hips, what were they even doing leaving the gun right here? And how did the loot crews miss it? She was going to have to replace the entire blade. That would mean heading across the island to the maintenance tunnels by Geysers.

Eila sighed and started walking, the quickest route would be to cut through Epicenter, despite how cold it was down there. She trudged through the snow and was almost at the other side of the area when she noticed a small service car parked by the middle tower. Although, no one was around.

"Hello?" she called out, wondering if anyone would notice if she quickly borrowed the UTV to run to grab a blade.

"Up here!" a voice called from above. Eila craned her head and noticed a person in a harness, dangling above the tower near the long icicles, ice pick in hand. Eila looked back to the vehicle then back to the person,

"Can I borrow this?"

"Of course!" the voice replied. "I'll be right down!" Eila waited as the person repelled down to the ground. Once at the bottom, the person removed her helmet and shook out her long, blonde hair. "Was that your machine I heard break?" she asked, pulling out a set of keys.

"Yeah..." Eila started. "I ran over a Moz." This caused the other girl to laugh and as she did Eila took notice of how the sun reflected in her bright blue eyes. She looked down to avoid her seeing the redness in her cheeks.

"Well c'mon, we can get ya a new one," she said walking towards the service car.

"I, I can go alone," Eila said. "You don't have to-"

"I could use a break!" the girl patted the empty seat beside her, a big grin on her face. "And the company." Eila found herself grinning as well as she sat down. "I'm Neva by the way!" she said holding out a hand.

"Eila," she replied, shaking her hand. Neva started driving the vehicle. "So what were you doing up there?"

"I'm an ice sculptor!" Neva said with another grin.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm in charge of making sure the ice spikes continue looking spikey and menacing." This caused Eila to laugh.

"Sounds a lot more exciting than what I do."

"Are you kidding?" Neva exclaimed, looking over at the other. "I'm stuck in Epicenter all day, you get to go around the entire island!"

"I suppose." Eila smiled, "Though it does mean I'm more likely to drive into a lava pit," she quipped, humour in her voice. The other woman laughed, her laugh sounding sweeter than the music Eila liked to have in her ears.

Silence fell upon the two as they pulled up to the hidden service tunnels.

"I'll be right back," Eila said, hopping out of the vehicle. She ran inside, feeling eager to get the parts she needed to go and see Neva again, the sound of her beautiful laugh echoing through her head. Eila quickly explained to her manager what had happened, blaming the loot crews for leaving the gun behind, rather than her not noticing it, and within minutes had a new blade and all the tools she would need to fix the machine.

"That looks heavy!" Neva exclaimed once she saw Eila walking out. "Do you need a hand?" Eila shook her head,

"I got it!" she said, throwing the new blade into the back of the service car. "I'm used to carrying them."

"You run over that many guns?" Neva asked with a laugh.

"And weapon attachments." This made Neva laugh as she put the vehicle into drive. "I'm serious! Last week someone left a sniper stock in the middle of the fields by Drill Site and it took me three hours to get it unstuck!"

"Why was it even there?" Neva said in between laughs. Eila shook her head,

"I watched the game footage when I got home and saw that when his team landed, Octane couldn't find a gun, so he threw the stock at an enemy and ran!" Eila was now laughing as well.

"You know, I ran into him once out here," Neva said. "They were doing some promotional shoot with the spikes in the background and in between takes he kept trying to use his jump pads to get on top of one."

"Yeah?" Eila asked. "How well did that go?"

"It did not," Neva laughed. "He nearly impaled himself!" Smile still on her face, Eila looked ahead and saw that they were already nearly back at her mower. Neva brought the vehicle to a stop and looked at Eila. "You know, I would love to see that footage of Octane throwing a sniper stock at someone."

"I'm pretty sure it was the game from last Thursday if you wanted to-" Eila stopped herself when she saw the other raising her eyebrows. "Oh, you meant like..." Neva nodded and excitedly grabbed Eila's hands.

"Come pick me up once your mower is fixed! I know a great cafe we could go to!"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah!" Eila stuttered, feeling the redness back in her face. "I would love to." Neva grinned again and kissed Eila's hands.

"Great! It's a date!"

Eila blushed even harder, nearly stumbling as she got out of the car. Neva winked at her and she took off again, back towards Epicenter. Eila watched as she drove away and sighed,

"I need to break my mower more often..."


End file.
